Destroyed And Condemned
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: House and Cuddy are stuck in Cleveland due to an outbreak of an infectious disease that raises people from the dead. Ultimate Huddy! Some Cadley Eventually just wait for it! House and Cuddy are the main focus here. Sorry. NC-17 for later chapters!
1. Infection

Destroyed and Condemned

Rated: R

Chapter I: Infection

Author's note: Okay lets see if this one actually gets published. I'm going to keep trying until I get one suitable for publishing. Yeah it's the same old stuff but really, I'm trying here. It will be a Huddy, just so all of you know ;-)

They had taken a trip to Cleveland to see the Rock And Roll Hall Of Fame. Cuddy didn't know how House had convinced her to go with him but he had. She needed a vacation anyway and she thought that she could stand Cleveland just enough to go there. He paid for the plane tickets anyway and seemed really psyched about going. Of course, being House and wanting to save money, he had gotten them the red eye flight into the state. It was nearly midnight when they checked into the Renaissance hotel in downtown Cleveland, and Cuddy was exhausted. She was sitting in the lobby, guarding the bags, while House got their room keys. She just wanted to get some sleep, and she didn't care at that point if it was in the same bed with House or not. They were two adults, they could keep things platonic. Just as she was starting to doze off for a second time, she saw House quickly approaching.

"They fucked up our reservations." House said, sounding annoyed at the situation. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand that looked like it had previously been folded. She wondered what it was, maybe the confirmation note for the rooms.

"Seriously? For crying out loud." Cuddy replied, feeling herself get indignant. This was a nice hotel, expensive. Surely they hadn't screwed up too badly. She wanted to get up and storm to the front desk. At that point she would have passed out on one of the couches in the lobby and worried about it in the morning, but that probably wasn't going to happen. From behind House a plump, blond woman approached them. She was wearing a navy blue pants suit and had her hair clipped back. On her lapel there was a gold tag, but Cuddy couldn't read the name on it from there.

"Sir, we've fixed the problem and are sorry for the inconvenience." The woman said, reaching out to put her hand gently on House's shoulder.

"Really? How have you fixed it?" House countered.

"We are giving you a luxury suite on the top floor." The woman said. Cuddy could now read her name tag, her name was Mariann. She assumed that the woman was the night manager, or at least a supervisor. She barely even registered that they were about to get a luxury suite.

"And how much am I paying for this upgrade?" House inquired.

"Nothing, we will charge you as much as we would for the two single rooms. We are very sorry for the mix up." Mariann said and held out two key cards. Cuddy's eyes went wide and she looked at House. At that point she would have been happy for a cot in a broom closet, but low and behold they were getting a suite. "Top floor, suite 21B."

"Thank you." House said and took the keys, "Lets go get me some honeymoon action." Cuddy glared at him for saying that but she didn't correct him. First of all, they had booked two rooms originally so it was probably apparent that they weren't together. Secondly, she didn't care, they were going to be in a luxury suite, House could make all the sex jokes he wanted. She grabbed one of the keys from him, pulled the handle up on her suitcase, and started to head towards the elevators. She hoped the suite had two beds.

The room, or rather, rooms they were staying in did have two beds, in two separate areas. Cuddy took the room on the far side of the suite and House took the one closest to the main door. The place was absolutely gorgeous, floor to ceiling windows, a sitting room, a flat screen TV in each bedroom, it was immaculate. Once she was in her room she shut the door and kicked her shoes off. She nearly jumped into bed and rested her head on one of the pillows. It was so comfortable in there and she knew that a few days stay was not going to be enough to satiate her. Without even getting undressed she closed her eyes and she was out, and very unaware of the horror that would overtake her life in the morning.

At around ten in the morning, according to her watch, there was a loud BANG out in the hall and then some incomprehensible shouting. Silence followed. She closed her eyes again to go back to sleep but there was another loud BANG and then a female voice screamed, "COME GET SOME MOTHER FUCKER!" She heard that clear enough. Apparently there was someone outside shooting a gun. This frightened her into action and she raced out into the sitting room, House was not there.

"House wake up!" She cried and then raced over to the door, locking it every which way she could. How House had _not _been awoken by all this she didn't know. "HOUSE!" She looked towards his bedroom and then carefully put an eye to the peephole in the door. Outside she saw two very attractive brunettes with their backs to each other, each of them were holding a shot gun. Cuddy wondered if the hotel was now under siege. Why would two women, firing shot guns, be in a five star hotel?

"Couldn't wait for some morning nookie?" House asked, coming into the sitting room, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"How did that shot gun blast in the hall not wake you up?" Cuddy asked, terror stricken.

"There was a what in the what now?" House asked as he went to open the bottle of vicodin that was in the hand not occupied with his cane. He wasn't quite dressed, just boxers and a white t-shirt, and Cuddy was surprised he was even wearing that.

"LOOK!" She shouted in a harsh whisper and pointed at the peephole. House rolled his eyes and came over to the door. He gave Cuddy a look like she had just gone insane, and then bent down to look through the peephole.

"What the..." House's train of thought seemed to trail off and he started to unlock the door.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Cuddy screamed and grabbed his arm, "Don't unlock the door! They're out there!" As hard as she was trying, she was unable to pull House away or stop him from undoing the locks. The door swung open and the two young women both turned in their direction, aiming the guns right at their heads.

"Whoa that's enough of that." House said bravely and put his hand to the barrel of the gun of the shorter brunette, "What's going on out there."

"They're cool." The shorter one said turning to the taller one. She then looked back at House and Cuddy, "Have either of you been bit?"

"Bit by what?" Cuddy asked

"Yeah they're definitely cool." The taller woman said, "You gonna let us in? Or are we all going to be food for the zombies?"

"Wow, I really gotta lay off the vicodin this early in the morning." House said, backing up to let the two newcomers in. Once they had entered, the shorter woman took the initiative to slam the door shut and lock all the locks on it. "Unless you two are just having a bad trip." House added and tried to look into their eyes.

"I haven't done drugs a day in my life pops." The tall one said and then came over to the floor to ceiling windows, which had the curtains pulled. "If you don't believe me, take a look outside." She pulled the cord to open the drapes. Sunlight spilled in and Cuddy had to blink a few times, waiting for her eyes to adjust. She stepped over to the windows and looked out over downtown Cleveland. What she saw chilled her down to the bone.

The world had officially gone to hell in a hand basket. Cars were on fire, public square was on fire, statues were knocked over, cars were crashed into each other, and dead bodies were strewn about. The movement down there came from one of two things, people being chased, or the ones that were doing the chasing. Cuddy swallowed a gag, one of fear and anguish, and she sunk down to her knees. She never thought in a million years that something like this could happen, but here it was, happening. They were so far up she couldn't really tell that there were zombies, but she took the women's word for it. There was enough chaos outside for her to buy that the undead were behind it. "Oh my God."

"So what's your names?" House asked, like this was some sort of every day normal occurrence.

"Christine." The tall brunette said. Cuddy turned to look so she could put a face to the name.

"Amy." The other brunette said. They both held out a free hand for House to shake. He took each one in turn and then looked over to Cuddy.

"That's Lisa, I'm House." He said, "Now please tell me, why do you randomly have shot guns and end up here of all places?" Cuddy didn't like how calm he sounded. He hadn't more than glanced at the outside world, but he was being level headed. In some small way she needed him to be.

"We were in town for a gun show. Have all sorts of guns in our room downstairs." Amy said, she carefully set her shot gun down.

"We were sort of cornered into an elevator and decided that going down wasn't an option. If there were zombies on our floor there would be even more in the lobby. We came up here and only had to shoot two maids." Christine said. House nodded and went over to the mini-bar in the far corner. He opened the little fridge and got out two small bottles of vodka.

"Cuddy! Think fast!" He said and tossed one of the bottles in her direction. She caught it, and without a second thought she opened it and downed most of it in one go. Maybe getting toasted wasn't such a good idea in this situation but she needed something to calm her nerves and she was betting that House wouldn't be forking over any of his pills. "So what's the plan?"

"I haven't gotten that far in my thinking." Christine said, "We were just looking for somewhere safe." House tossed her a bottle of what looked like schnapps but Cuddy couldn't tell from where she was, still on the floor in almost a fetal position.

"It's probably best to stay here until everyone filters out of the hotel and mall. After a few days we should be clear." Amy suggested. Christine opened the bottle she was now holding and took two gulps before handing it over to her partner who drank the rest of it. Cuddy thought that plan sounded like a good idea. They had enough food in the mini-bar to tide them over for two days and by that time, most of the people would be out and about.

"You okay with that Cuds?" House asked. He popped a vicodin in his mouth and downed it with a few gulps of vodka. Cuddy bit her bottom lip and nodded. Was it fate that had brought all of them together? If Amy and Christine hadn't been out there, shooting everything to kingdom come, then they might have succumbed to the zombies out there. Lord knew that they didn't have any guns and had no way of protecting themselves, other than House's cane...if it came to that. "Good. Now lets see what's on the news."


	2. Survivors

Destroyed and Condemned

Chapter II: Survivors

Author's Note: I know this story is a little like Cataclysmic (that's why I took that one off my FF page) but this is different, in the fact that there are zombies and such. Yes in this one if someone gets bitten it's curtains for them. I am writing this second part without any feedback so bare with me.

Two days passed at a snail's pace. Cuddy spent most of her time drinking what little alcohol they had and pacing the floor in the sitting room. Christine and Amy had made themselves at home in there, sleeping when it got dark and cleaning their guns when the sun came up. They really hadn't had a problem with anyone trying to get into the room, which led Cuddy to believe that soon they could leave and be safe. Amazingly, the power had not gone out in those two days, but the news had stopped running. All they could get now was an emergency broadcasting screen with an announcement behind it. The announcement was telling everyone to go to Tower City center.

Before the news had completely cut out, Cuddy had absorbed all the information about what was going on. Apparently, a virus much like ebola had mutated and was killing people only to bring them back to life. If one was bitten, it was only a matter of time before they were dead, only to be reanimated. The news also said to shoot the undead in the head, or else they would just keep coming. By the second day, before the news had completely cut off, the map of the infestation was all red. That meant that they were estimating that just about everyone in every state had been infected. It seemed that House, Christine, Amy, and herself were in the very small margin of people that hadn't been effected.

"Well I'm ready to take a trip back to our room to get more supplies." Christine announced, standing up from the couch where she had been sitting. Cuddy didn't want to leave, she didn't want any of them to leave. Something in her brain was irrationally telling her that they had to wait for help. Help would not be coming though, and she had to keep reminding herself of that fact. Their best bet was to go down to Christine's room and get guns. Not that she had ever used a gun a day in her life. How hard could it be though? Point and shoot, right?

"Should we all go? Or do just you two?" House asked. He was tossing his bottle of pills in the air and catching them nonchalantly.

"I think we all should go." Amy said as she opened her shot gun. She took two shells from out of her back pocket and loaded them into the weapon. "After our room we need to hit the pharmacy before anyone else gets to it." Cuddy wondered why Amy was thinking this, but those words were music to House's ears.

"I agree with Annie here." House said, sidling up to the girl and putting his arm around her. She looked at him, annoyed, and pulled away.

"For the last time, it's AMY." She said. Somewhere along the line House thought it would be funny to get Amy's name wrong on purpose. Mostly because it ticked her off and he didn't know her well enough to jab at any other area of her life.

"House are you sure this is a good idea?" Cuddy asked softly.

"It's either that or starve." House said with a shrug. They would be the only two unarmed people of the group but Cuddy was betting once they got to the girls' room they would have weapons in a jiffy. Besides, Tower City center was right under them, they didn't have far to go and there could possibly be cops and other law enforcement down there. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Lets go then, but I am behind Christine and Amy." Cuddy announced.

"Good deal." Christine said, pumping her shot gun, "Lets go." Slowly, Christine backed into the door and unlocked it. Since no one had tried to get in previously, Cuddy was betting that the hallway and maybe even the hotel was empty. The power was still on but Cuddy guessed that the hotel had it's own backup generators. The mall probably did too, that was why they were telling everyone to go there. She could only imagine the myriad of people gathered down there right then. At least there they would be safe, it would be better to be in a huge group than just with four people.

They made it to the elevator with no problems. The hallway was completely deserted except for a maid's cart which House stopped at and took as many mini bar items as he could hold in his pockets. The four of them got on the elevator and the doors shut with a "ding", shortly after it started to move and elevator music played in the background lightly. Cuddy wondered if she would ever be able to go back up to her room to get anything, or if this was it. It didn't really matter that she didn't have her handbag or luggage or money, all of that was completely worthless now. She was guessing that anything she might need could be stolen from stores in the mall.

When they got to the fourth floor, where the girls were residing, immediately they were accosted by two zombies. This was the first time Cuddy had seen them up close. She screamed, backed up into House, and a moment later there were two shot gun blasts as Amy and Christine took both their heads off. "No problem, there were just two this time." Christine said, looking back at Cuddy as if she wasn't unnerved by the blood and brains on her shirt.

"Come on, the noise might draw more." Amy suggested and they hurried out of the elevator and down the hall. Christine made quick work of getting into the one bedroom space and Cuddy saw that it was filled with weapons. Almost all of them were in cases, but there were guns sitting out on tables and some on the beds. She couldn't tell anyone the names of any of the guns, other than handguns and shot guns, she was at a loss.

"Lisa, do you know how to shoot a gun?" Amy asked, picking up a black semi-automatic 9mm. It was one of the tamer guns to use but still powerful enough to blow off the head of a zombie if loaded with hollow point bullets. Besides, Cuddy would just have to wound one, slow it down, Amy and Christine could do the rest. House looked amazed at all the weaponry, Cuddy knew that he was knowledgeable about a lot of things, but she had no idea where he stood with guns. Surprising her even more, he picked up a .45, unloaded it, looked at it, and then shoved the clip back in.

"Can I have this one?" House asked, aiming the gun at a lamp.

"If you can tell me what caliber it is." Christine said, obviously testing to see if he knew as much about guns as he thought he did.

"It's a .45 Einstein, did you need reminding?" House snapped at her. Christine smiled at him and handed him two extra clips of ammo. She then picked up a leather bag from a stockpile of them on the floor.

"We sell these too. They are good for holding supplies and ammo." Christine said and tossed one at Cuddy who caught it, no less than shocked. "We'll start with all the hollow points we have then move to regular ammo if we can't get more."

"Hollow point, awesome." House said.

"What does that mean?" Cuddy asked, as Amy placed the 9mm sig into her hand. It felt alien and heavy to her, something she didn't ever want to hold or use. Sure she would carry it but she doubted it would ever be fired by her.

"Unlike a regular pussy 9mm bullet, a hollow point will blow a hole in the back of their head." House explained. Cuddy shuddered at the thought, she didn't want to see any more heads explode. She wanted to go home and curl up and die. This was horrible. They were stuck in a strange city, hundreds of miles from home, and now they were being handed deadly weapons. None of this was sitting well with her stomach. Cuddy hooked her new accessory into the slot in her new bag and pulled it over her shoulders.

Amy and Christine had two huge packs. At least three times bigger than the ones they had just given away. They looked like camping packs that were made for holding guns and accessories. Quickly, each one of them stocked their bags with as many weapons and boxes of ammo as they could, leaving the main compartment free for supplies they would be looting. "Before we go into the center of the mall, we are going to hit the outer stores for supplies. There's no telling what they will and won't let us have once we are in the group. Better not take any chances." Amy said.

"Agreed." House said and looked at Cuddy.

"I guess that sounds good." She said with a shrug. It wasn't like she had much of a choice, it was either stay with them or stray from the group and there was no way in hell she was leaving House for a second.

"Quick lesson, Lisa." Christine said, unholstering the same kind of gun Amy had given to her, "This is how you unload, this is how you load, and this is the safety." Her hands flew so fast Cuddy caught maybe half of it, but she nodded anyway. She was going to rely on the three of them to save her even though that probably wasn't the best strategy.

"Lets rock." House said. Cuddy had never been more scared in her life.

When they made it to a store called "The Stop" there was broken glass everywhere. Lottery tickets had been stolen, so had cash. Magazines were in disarray, and a lot of the shelves had been ransacked. The pharmacy, however, had metal grating in front of it, and although it was dented in, everything behind it would be pristine. No one had stopped to pick locks or really try to blow open the grating. Why would they? There was nothing of immediate use to them back there, they were just thinking of the here and now. Amy stood at the door with her shot gun drawn and the three of them walked to the back where the drugs were. Without a word, Christine pulled out a small black case and opened it up.

"You have a lock picking case? Wow, too bad you only like women." House said, like she had suddenly become hot to him. She just rolled her eyes and made quick work of picking the lock. The grate slid open with a screech and Christine just hopped over the counter. She came around and opened the waist high door.

"Don't over stock, we need to get other supplies too. Take only what you need." She urged and then went off by herself.

"Don't wait up." House said and went in a separate direction.

"HOUSE!" She half shouted half whined and followed quickly behind him. She knew he was heading straight for the pain killers. As for herself, as she passed something she thought would be useful she nabbed it. Gauze, medical tape, scissors, bactine, iodine, and epinephrine. She couldn't really figure out how much else she would need so she stopped right there with the looting, her pack only half full. As she had guessed, House had stopped in the pain killer section and was putting _everything _in his bag. Oxycontin, vicodin, darvocet, percocet, demoral, morphine, and amazingly methadone.

"Nice." He said, looking into his almost full bag.

"If you overdose guess who's not going to help you." Cuddy said, rolling her eyes. She didn't mean it though, of course she would help him. She trusted his knowledge though, because he was a brilliant doctor and he would know to ration out the pain medication as he needed it and not just go to town all at once.

"I'll be fine." He quipped and then started to limp to the front of the pharmacy. She followed and watched him as he transferred all the mini bottles of alcohol and bags of chips and candy into his bag, filling it the rest of the way up. Cuddy got a little bold then, and strayed from House to the candy isle. She picked up a few Kit-Kat bars and some Reese's cups and placed them in her bag. After that she walked to the coolers and pulled out some bottles of water, arranging them in her pack so they would fit. Then she chose a bottle of diet coke and opened it up. It was a little colder than room temperature, seeing as how the refrigerators were working but the glass in the doors had been smashed because of the locks on the doors.

"Are we all set?" Amy called into the store, "It's boring as hell over here."

"I'm ready." Cuddy announced and headed to the front of the store with her mostly full bag. House followed after her. Cuddy found herself wondering what Christine had taken from the pharmacy. She had gone in an opposite direction than them and Cuddy hadn't seen what was over in that section. No matter though, all of them were alive and not bitten.

"Coming!" Christine called and followed Cuddy and House to the front of the store. Christine took that time to grab as many batteries as possible from the display in front of the counter. Batteries were a good idea, why hadn't Cuddy thought of that? She shoved them into her pack, pulled her shot gun, and headed out of the store.

"What'd you get at the pharmacy?" Cuddy asked Christine, trying to make conversation.

"Anti-depressants and tranqs." Christine replied casually, "I'm on zoloft and prone to anxiety attacks."

"And they let you have _how _many guns?" House asked sarcastically.

"Who just saved your ass back at the hotel, House?" Amy snapped at him. Neither of the girls were used to his sarcasm or what he would call 'wit" so they didn't know he was just being himself. Cuddy didn't defend him, the girls would realize sooner or later that he was just an ass. From around the corner a zombie came running at them.

"I got this." House said, obviously anxious to try his shot. He removed the gun from his pack and swiftly blew the zombie's head to pieces. The three women turned and stared at him, amazed. Not only did he not panic at the situation, he got a clean shot to the head. House stared back at them and then smiled slyly. "You think a cripple can't shoot?"

"Lets hit some clothes stores, I could use to get out of this outfit." Amy said, motioning to the blood and brains on her shirt.

"I concur." Said her partner. Cuddy knew that in the days to come she was going to need clean clothes so she nodded. House seemed content in hoofing it around in what he was wearing til it dissolved in the wind.

"C'mon House." Cuddy said, following the two girls ahead of her, stepping as far around the headless zombie body as she could. House just stepped over the offensive mass of flesh and followed. He wasn't going to leave Cuddy and she wasn't going to leave him, in that way it was balanced.

After hitting the Gap, Cuddy wanted to go into Saks Fifth Avenue to look at shoes. She _wanted _to but knew it wasn't practical. They all headed to the front area of the mall, where the waterfall fountain was, that's where the news had said to meet. Cuddy was expecting to hear chatter and noise, but it was so silent she could probably hear a pin drop. "Where is everyone?" Cuddy asked, looking over the railing to the giant fountain. Down under them, by the escalators there were four people, and two of them were sleeping. One of them was clutching her wrist which was bloody and her friend (or lover) was trying to comfort her softly. From around the corner a large man came and he aimed his gun up at them immediately.

"WE AREN'T INFECTED!" Christine shouted at him. The man looked at them skeptically for a moment before lowering his gun.

"This is all of the survivors?" House asked, "Well my faith in the human race hasn't changed."

"House." Cuddy snapped in a harsh whisper. She headed down the still moving escalators and over to the girl with the injured wrist. "I'm a doctor, can I help you?" She asked softly. THe girl looked up at her, tears in her eyes. The bleeding wasn't all to bad, but Cuddy couldn't see the wound since the girl's hand was covering it.

"Her name is Rachel, I'm Monica." The other girl introduced herself.

"Rachel, can I see your wrist?" Cuddy asked gently, noticing that House, Amy, and Christine were also coming down the escalator. Rachel was a small girl who could almost pass as a boy with her short blond hair and brown eyes. Monica, on the other hand, was tall and lanky, skinny as a rail with pale skin, black hair, and green eyes. Slowly, Rachel pulled her hand away from her wrist to reveal a pretty sever bite mark.

"One of those things bit her." Monica said. Cuddy shot House a quick glare, telling him not to say anything stupid about Rachel already being dead. He looked as if the words were on the tip of his tongue but stopped at the starting gate.

"Well lets get you bandaged, it doesn't look to bad." Cuddy said with her perfect "I'm a doctor and I am totally lying but you don't know it" voice. She pulled her backpack off and took out the supplies that she had taken from the pharmacy. Slowly she started to disinfect and dress the wound.

"Who are all you?" House asked, breaking the silence that had overcome them for the moment. The big man with the gun looked up at him and nodded.

"Ron. That's Liz and Matt." He said, motioning to the man and woman on cots in sleeping bags by the fountain. "They just arrived this morning."

"Married?" Amy asked, taking a bottle of water from her bag, looking at Rachel suspiciously. Cuddy finished bandaging the wrist and saw the look on Amy's face. She was thinking what they were all thinking, sooner or later, Rachel was going to be shot. Who was going to tell her? Cuddy knew House would blurt it out sooner or later, maybe she could take Monica aside and tell her softly. It appeared they didn't know that the bites were infectious. Cuddy didn't know how long they had until Rachel succumbed to the bite, but the way her arm was looking, it wouldn't take long. Quickly, she rinsed her hands in the fountain and put purell all over them, rubbing it in fiercely. It had only been ten minutes and they had already lost one survivor.


	3. Not So Safe Haven

Destroyed and Condemned

Chapter III: Not So Safe Haven

Author's Note: Kickin it into full gear here. I know some of the shops at Tower City don't exist but hey, poetic license I suppose. Anyway I hope you all like this, it's ultimately a Huddy and YES there will be other characters from House in here. Just wait!

"Yeah they're married." Ron said, motioning to Liz and Matt. It was sort of obvious that they were married because they were sleeping with their hands clasped together and their rings were clearly visible. Cuddy looked at Rachel, who was still going on about how much pain she was in. Her companion, Monica, looked annoyed as all hell. Christine was smoking a cigarette with Amy, sitting on the edge of the fountain and flicking their ashes into the still running water. House looked bored with the whole situation and was twirling his cane around as he kept an eye on Rachel.

"IT HURTS!" Rachel cried.

"Yeah well want me to bite your other wrist to take your mind off of it?" Monica asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Why do you always have to be so damn negative?"

"Shut up bitch."

"You shut up."

"Monica, can I talk to you privately?" Cuddy asked, interrupting them. She was still dousing her hands with purell. She wished that she had gotten some surgical gloves when she was in the pharmacy but it escaped her. There were no open cuts on her hand or anything, the chances of infection were almost nil but that didn't keep her from worrying. Monica glared at Rachel for a moment and then got up and walked over to Cuddy.

"What is it, doctor..."

"Cuddy. Just come with me." She said and pulled Monica around the corner and out of earshot from Rachel. Her initial idea that Monica and Rachel were lovers had been squelched. They had some sort of connection, though, or obviously Monica would have left Rachel behind and not given her a care. "Rachel is going to die."

"So?" Monica said flippantly.

"She's your friend, right?" Cuddy asked, confused.

"It's a long story, lady, but no we aren't friends...anymore. She had a car and I needed to get here. It didn't occur to me until after we got here that I could have stolen one." Monica explained, not going any further. "Why is she going to die? The bite isn't that bad. You said so yourself."

"Once bitten by the infected, you become infected. There's no way to stop it. It was on the news." Cuddy explained softly. A look of sorrow crossed Monica's face for a moment, and then her eyes brightened considerably. Cuddy had no idea what she was thinking but with that look it couldn't be something good.

"Can I be the one to shoot her?" Monica asked finally.

"What...I mean..."

"Trust me it would make this hell a lot better if I could kill that bitch." Monica said eagerly. Cuddy got the sense that had Monica not been through some sort of trauma she might not be so quick to throw her friend/enemy under the bus. However it was clear that she was stressed, and facing the prospect of watching Rachel die slowly was her version of happiness.

"Someone will shoot her when it comes down to that." Cuddy said slowly.

"Then let it be me." Monica said and then turned and walked back to the others. Cuddy followed after quickly. "Hey Rach, you're gonna die."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Monica I don't think--"

"Shut up Cuddy." Monica snapped.

"Oh she got you girlfriend!" House said and then snapped his fingers in a Z pattern throughout the air. Now Cuddy became annoyed on top of the fact that she was confused, scared, and sad. Christine and Amy looked up from their quiet conversation and turned to see what was going on. It was clear that they knew the girl was going to die, because they had taken their stance way at the other side of the fountain.

"What do you mean she's going to die?" Ron asked, "Is she one of them?"

"Will be soon." Monica said with a sly smile.

"There you go being all negative again." Rachel said and stood up on shaky feet, she swayed from side to side like she was going to fall over at any minute. Cuddy noticed that the infection had completely taken over Rachel's arm and part of her neck was turning a pale grey color, almost as if she was starting to decay. Whatever this virus was, it moved fast, it was only a matter of hours before the girl would be dead.

"I'm not being _negative _I am being factual you stupid whore!" Monica shouted.

"SHUT UP! Who's the one with the college degree?" Rachel challenged, getting into Monica's face.

"CAT FIGHT!" House shouted.

"SHUT UP HOUSE!" Cuddy shouted back.

"Oo I have a degree in psychology...like every other fucking student who didn't know what major they wanted." Monica mocked her. Rachel screamed and lashed out at Monica with her wounded arm. Monica was too quick for Rachel's infected nervous system and dodged it. In retaliation, Monica punched Rachel in the side of the head and she went down. That's when Cuddy realized no one was going to do anything to stop this, so she stepped up and grabbed Monica by the arm.

"STOP IT! This isn't helping anyone!" Cuddy scolded.

"It's helping me get a rager." House commented, and Cuddy shot him a dirty look.

"Is it true I'm going to die?" Rachel asked, looking up from the floor. She was holding her head in her hands, still reeling from the blow Monica had given her. Cuddy didn't want to say that it was true so instead she bit her bottom lip and looked away, that was all the confirmation Rachel needed.

"And I'm going to put the bullet in your head." Monica said defiantly, still trying to pull away from Cuddy. It was a half hearted fight, though, if Monica really wanted to get away from the 5 foot 3 doctor she wouldn't have any problem doing it.

"Well I just won't." Rachel said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Being a stubborn bitch won't stave off an infection this time you fucktard." Monica spat at her. Rachel's lower lip trembled and slowly she got to her feet. She looked at all of them and took off running.

"HEY!" Cuddy shouted, "WE CAN HELP YOU!"

"Give it up Cuddy. She's dead and we all know it." House said morbidly.

"Let the bitch die alone." Monica said, ripping her arm away from Cuddy. "Can I bum one of those?" She asked Christine who paused for a moment and then held out a cigarette. Cuddy could only imagine what this Rachel had done to Monica to make her hate so much. It must have been something completely horrible. At that point she didn't know who to side with, Monica obviously had her reasons, but she also didn't know the other side of the story. She walked over and sat down next to House, putting her head on his shoulder. Sooner or later, Rachel would be back as the undead, and someone was going to have to shoot her.

About fifteen minutes passed, Monica was chilling with Amy and Christine like nothing had happened. Ron was patrolling the area, randomly aiming his shot gun at things. Cuddy also noticed that he had two guns on holsters around his waist. He was either a gun nut, or actually knew what he was doing. She figured the latter because he seemed pretty good at what he was doing. Matt and Liz had woken up and introduced themselves, unlike the rocky relationship between Monica and Rachel they seemed solid. Right now the happy couple was in the Sweet Factory looting candy and laughing with each other. House had commandeered one of the cots for himself and was laying there looking at Cuddy. She wished he would launch into action and tell them what to do next, but he wasn't much help at all.

Cuddy wanted to be back home, or at least at her hospital. Somewhere familiar, not this alien city, half of which looked like a Scooby-Doo ghost town. She wondered if they would run into Rachel again, and if so, would Monica shoot her like she said? Cuddy didn't want to have to shoot anyone, but it was slowly dawning on her that she was going to have to in order to survive. She hadn't once drawn her weapon, but it was still there, weighing her down like some sort of metal tumor.

"How long are we planning on milling around here like idiots?" House asked all of the sudden, "Help is obviously not coming."

"I agree." Ron said.

"Well where are we going to go? The hospital? The police station?" Cuddy asked sullenly. She was fresh out of ideas of what they could do there. At least in the position they were in, they had a large food supply, electricity, and other essentials. If they left that would mean packing up as much as they could and risking the elements, not to mention the zombies waiting outside.

"What about a military base?" Amy suggested and then lit up a fresh cigarette. "It's a long shot but if anyone was prepared for something like this, it's them." Cuddy perked up at this idea. It was true, the place was probably in lock down. They wouldn't let anyone infected in, then again, if one infected person _did _get in, then they were all screwed and the place would be deserted. Would it be worth risking their lives to drive there and then having to drive back when it was found there was no help?

"I wouldn't trust the government as far as I could throw them. If y'all wanna go take my Hummer. I'm staying here." Ron said as if they were all stupid. Cuddy smiled to herself, so he was a gun nut who didn't trust the government. They would pull his weapons out of his cold, dead hands if they had to. Still she didn't balk at the idea. That's when Matt and Liz came out of the Sweet Factory.

"What are we all talking about?" Matt asked in his Irish accent. He was what House referred to as a "ginger" with red hair and freckles. Tall and skinny. His wife, Liz, was shorter than him and had short brown hair and green eyes. She was very attractive. They were both rather young, not past thirty-five, and dressed like they were ready to go on a long hike.

"I'm up for this military idea, but where is there a base?" Christine said, not informing Matt or Liz what was going on.

"Military?" Liz asked, "Who said anything about going to a base?"

"We can't stay here." House said, sitting up finally.

"He's right, it's not very safe here and..." Before Cuddy could finish, zombified Rachel along with two other zombies came running around the corner. Monica tore a shotgun away from Christine and promptly blew off Rachel's head. Cuddy screamed and looked away, as Amy took out the last two zombies.

"Told you I'd shoot her ass." Monica said, handing the gun back to Christine. Everyone was looking at her amazed. "What? Ron spent the past two days teaching me how to shoot. Nothing better to do."

"All of that aside..." Cuddy said, her heart pounding in her chest, "We need to get to a more secure compound. Ron, are you sure you want to stay here?"

"I'll be fine. You're welcome back if things don't turn out right." He said.

"Liz, Matt, you wanna come?" Cuddy asked as Ron approached her. He was holding out the keys to his car. Cuddy was reluctant to take them because if he needed to get somewhere, what was he going to do? She looked at him, as if to question his decision and he just smiled back at her.

"Don't worry, I can hot wire any of the mother fuckers in the garage. You guys have fun." Ron explained. Cuddy felt a little better and took the car keys, "It's a white Hummer, parked at the very front of the garage, haphazardly. The back window is cracked, it's not hard to miss."

"Thanks Ron." Cuddy said graciously.

"I'm driving." House said, snatching the keys from Cuddy's hand. She knew better than to argue with him. She grabbed her bag, House already had his, and looked over to the three girls. They were all ready to go, no sense in breaking with the group. The military personnel would help them.

"Liz, Matt, you joining us?" House asked, looking over his shoulder as he headed towards the UP escalator. Cuddy looked over to the happy couple. Liz looked at Matt and in turn he grabbed both of their packs and nodded.

"Lets go." He sad.

Once they made it to the car, Monica got in front with House. Cuddy was right behind him with Amy and Christine next to her. In the very back sat Matt and Liz, they seemed to be in their own little world. Talking and chatting like this wasn't the end of the world. Cuddy envied them, she wished that could be her and House instead of them. Monica was born and raised in Cleveland and said she knew where there was a military base near by. It was in Warrensville Heights, she said, and it would take them about a half hour to get there. Traffic permitting.

When they got onto the actual streets and out of the parking lot, it looked like they were pretty much screwed. There were cars and bodies everywhere, not to mention the infected and their victims. It seemed like not a person on the street was healthy, and even if they were, Cuddy was not about to allow a blood covered person in her car. A random woman came by, pounding on the door and screaming for help. Cuddy turned away as did the rest of the passengers.

"How are we going to get through?" Cuddy said over the din outside.

"Hmm." House said and then veered left and onto the sidewalk, "Problem solved." They ambled along slowly for the first few miles, but then suddenly (and thankfully) the roads cleared and House was able to just speed through. They were making excellent time, and would probably be there soon. With Monica's directions and House driving like the devil was on his tail, they would be fine.

Finally the army base came into view and Monica pointed it out. Every single one of the passengers, and Cuddy, were white knuckled with fear. Apparently House could navigate just fine at 90 miles per hour, but that didn't mean they knew it. As the car slowed, he eased it into the long driveway. There was a huge fence with barbed and razor wire lining the top. There was no one to be seen, not yet at least.

"I think we bet on the wrong horse." House said slowly. Then there was gun fire and it was directed at them. "HEY! HEY!" House shouted and rolled down the window quickly. The shooting stopped along with the car. The gate in front of them opened up and two men in fatigues approached. Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief, they were finally safe....or so she thought.


	4. Without a Paddle

Destroyed and Condemned

Chapter IV: Without a Paddle

Author's note: Thanks for sticking with me this long, I actually know how this story is going to end I just have to get there first, and it'll be a long and winding road. So sit tight, keep reviewing and I'll see you on the other side!

They were ushered onto the compound and the gates closed behind them. Cuddy noticed that instead of an american flag out on the building there was some flag with a symbol she had never seen before. That was odd to her but no one else was saying anything and the base seemed to be a safe haven so when the car was parked she got out, pulling her bag with her. They were met by two men in a uniform that definitely wasn't standard for the military. In fact it looked like a nazi uniform without the swastika. Now she was nervous. If anyone else was noticing this, they sure weren't saying anything, but she wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Welcome, you are free to stay here as long as you follow our rules." The leader looking guy said, "I'm captain Marx." He held out his hand, talking directly to House and only to him. It was almost as if she and the other women didn't exist to him. Cuddy swallowed hard and looked over at House. He looked a tad suspicious too, but how bad could things get here?

"Dr. Greg House. That's Dr. Lisa Cuddy." House said to the captain suavely. He wasn't one to add doctor to the front of his name, but maybe he was thinking that it was important for the captain to know that both of them were going to be useful in the days to come. "That's Christine, Amy, Matt, Liz, and Monica." He then added, motioning to each one of them in turn. Cuddy looked to Christine and Amy who also looked weirded out by all of this. The captain nodded at them flippantly and then walked over to Matt, who quickly put his arm around Liz.

"Nice to meet you, Mr..."

"Richmond." Matt said slowly. Marx nodded and smiled at him, Cuddy knew they were in deep shit now and it was just getting deeper. Pretty soon they were going to be up shit creek without a paddle. "Liz is my wife."

"Very good. Shall I show you all to your quarters?" Marx asked, the man who had come up with him stayed silent but Cuddy noticed that they were both armed. Marx and the man started to walk away and Cuddy pulled House back and whispered to him.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She whispered.

"Lets just go with the flow and see how things work out." House said, "But I feel you." Cuddy nodded and stayed close to House as they were led into the biggest building on the compound.

They went up to the third floor and were stopped at the first door on the left. Marx took out a key card and swiped it from the outside and the door opened to reveal a bedroom. It was a small room with a double bed and hospital looking sheets. Behind a cracked door off to the side Cuddy could see a bathroom. Other than the bed there was an empty desk with a chair and white curtains on both of the windows. The floor was tile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Richmond will stay here." Marx said, motioning for them to go into the room. Matt and Liz looked at each other before stepping inside. Marx handed them the key card and smiled evilly, "You are free to come and go as you wish. Explore the area, see what you like." He said and then let the door shut.

"You know Lisa is my wife." House said suddenly and pulled Cuddy into him, kissing her deeply. Cuddy's cry of surprise was muffled but she kissed back. Of course she didn't want their first kiss to be like this, but she could see why House was doing what he was doing. At that point she could only hope that Marx would believe in their marital status because she did not want to be separated from House.

"Oh really?" Marx asked, it didn't seem like he believed it.

"Yeah she's a doctor so she kept her own last name. You know how women are." House said, pulling away from a blushing Cuddy. She looked away from Marx so he wouldn't see how flushed and aroused she was.

"We have a room for you two then." Marx said and led them down to the next door. There he swiped another key card and the door opened to a room identical to the one Liz and Matt were put in. "Enjoy yourselves but I do have to ask that you relinquish your weapon, doctor." Cuddy thought it was sort of ironic. At first she didn't even want the gun she was carrying but now she wanted to cling to it for dear life. She didn't see House's gun on him, it could be in his pack for all she knew. Instead of calling House out and saying he too had a weapon she silently removed her sig from her pack and handed it over.

"Why do you need this? Don't I have a right to-"

"You are well protected here miss, you will have no need for such a powerful weapon." Marx said to her like she was a little girl who had gotten into the cookie jar. Cuddy narrowed her gaze at him but she didn't say anything. She knew if she fought this he would become suspicious.

"Don't forget this, House." Christine said and removed her backpack from her shoulders and holding it in his direction. Cuddy didn't know why she was doing that, what she hoped to accomplish, or what she had in there that she didn't want taken away, but Cuddy was going to play along with whatever reason she gave. "He has a bad leg, I was carrying it for him." Quickly, she unhitched the shot gun from it and handed it over to Marx.

"Very good." Marx said, "Feel free to explore the area you two." He handed the key card to House, once again looking at both him and Cuddy suspiciously. He walked away with Christine, Amy, and Monica, who all looked nervous about what might happen to them. Cuddy nearly ran into the room, shutting the door behind House once they were inside.

"What the hell was that all about?" Cuddy whispered to House.

"Well I wanted to prove we were married so-"

"Not that you idiot. Taking our guns, acting weird...I don't like this place and I want to leave." Cuddy said.

"I think it's a little late for that now." House said and then used his cane to point to a camera in the corner of the room. "What do you think that's for?"

"Shit." Cuddy said and then sat down on the bed, "House we are in trouble."

"We sure as hell are Cuddy." House grumbled. "We sure as hell are."

"Where are we? WHERE ARE WE?" Cameron cried trying to get out of the back of the van they were trapped in. They had lost Chase to a zombie attack about two states back when they had decided that traveling west might be the best way to go. Along the way they would listen to the radio to find safe havens, and were headed to Cleveland to a place called Tower City when they were accosted by men in uniforms very similar to the ones on the compound where Cuddy and House were. Of course there was no way of knowing this, but it was in fact true.

"Calm down Cameron. We'll be fine." Thirteen said wishing that her gun hadn't been forcibly taken from her. She was just as nervous as Cameron if not more, in her mind she just knew that they were going to end up raped and beaten, but she chose not to share that theory with her friend. Ever since Chase had succumbed to the illness and begged to be shot, Cameron had refused to leave Thirteen's side.

"What are they going to do to us? Where are they taking us?"

"I don't know, but we will be fine, I promise." She came up behind Cameron and put a hand on her shoulder gently. This caused the girl to burst into tears and collapse into Thirteen's arms like a stone. "Shh, I won't leave your side, I promise." She assured, stroking her hair softly. Cameron sniffled and wiped her face on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Okay, but you can't leave me, you just can't."

"I won't, I swear on my life." Thirteen said and then kissed Cameron's forehead. She didn't know why she did that, yeah she found the girl attractive but she doubted that the feelings were returned. The way she held Chase's body in her arms after he died confirmed that she had feelings for him before his untimely demise. That's when the van stopped, since there were no windows back there it was hard to gauge where they were, but chances were they would be seeing Cuddy and House very soon.

The back doors opened and two men with rifles stood there next to a man in a more formal uniform. "Hello ladies, I am captain Marx and you are now property of The Brotherhood." He said with a deliciously evil smirk. Cameron backed up into Thirteen's arms. Thirteen didn't like the fact that he had just called them property.

"Property?" Thirteen said slowly and was met with a backhand to the face.

"The fuck meat will speak when a question is asked. That's it." Marx said and proceeded to attach a collar to a stunned Thirteen's neck. Cameron started crying but let the man attach a collar to her neck too. "I'll show you to your room." He said and then snapped his fingers. Cameron's frantic hand found Thirteen's and together they followed the man. Everyone else in sight was armed and they were not. What else could they do?

"He said we could explore. Maybe we should do that." Cuddy said after about ten minutes of silence.

"Or we could consummate or relationship." House said with a bright smile. She looked at him angrily and picked up the key card which had been set down on the desk.

"Go consummate yourself." Cuddy snapped and then headed out of the room. House did not follow her and in a way she was glad. If she had to sneak around and snoop he wouldn't be very good at that considering he had a big mouth and a cane. She didn't know it just yet but House had done her a huge favor by claiming they were married. In this way she would not become property of The Brotherhood, she was now seen as property of House and was untouchable. That was of course if they didn't find out the whole marriage thing was a sham.

The compound had power and as such they had air conditioning, which was nice since it was a hot summer day. There was no one else in the hallway and Cuddy felt utterly alone. Maybe she should go back to House, he would protect her. She shook the idea off, she was going to have to protect herself sooner or later so she had better get used to it now. At the end of the hall there was a set of stairs that would lead her down to the first floor. She took them and found an officer at the bottom of the steps, in a chair, reading a magazine. It was an outdated magazine, but then again, they would all be outdated for some time. Maybe when the world regained some resemblance of society there would be magazines again but that was a long time from now.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" The officer asked her condescendingly like she was a woman therefore she was weak and shouldn't be out on her own. She wanted to snap at him because deep in her heart she knew that she had five times the education that he did being that he looked like he was only 19 years old.

"I was hungry." She lied. With the pack that Christine had given them, they had plenty of food to snack on back in the room but there was no need for this asshole to know that. "Besides Captain Marx said we could explore if we wanted to."

"Yes, _we _as in you and your...husband." The young man said. and it sounded as if he was going to say OWNER instead of HUSBAND for a quick second. Cuddy already knew they were in deep shit but now it was getting deeper. The shit storm of the century was about to hit and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Even if Ron back at Tower City some how knew they were in trouble, he was only one man with a limited supply of guns. They were utterly screwed and probably wouldn't be leaving the premises willingly or without being in a body bag. "Yes well my husband has a bad leg and needs to rest. Are you going to show me where I can get some food or not?" Cuddy asked flippantly. The officer rolled his eyes and she saw the name on his badge. All it said was M. Collings.

"The mess hall is down there and through the double doors. In fact let me show you to the kitchen, you'll be spending a lot of time in there." Collings said with an evil smirk. Cuddy closed her eyes briefly and bit her tongue. Barefoot and pregnant, that was exactly how they wanted the women and...what about the girls she had come in with?

"On second thought, I'd like to see my friends. Where were they taken?" She said, quickly trying to change the subject. It had been Amy's idea that they come here, but it had been her that took the initiative. For all she knew they could be back at the mall eating ice cream and learning how to sharp shoot. The guilt that lay upon her shoulders now was immeasurable. Collings stood up and took her arm.

"You'll see them at the next meal." He said and started to lead her down the hall. Cuddy didn't want to see them at the meal, she wanted to see them now. She told herself that it was probably better not to fight, to just go with the flow. If she made a big scene she could be beaten or shot and that was the last thing she wanted. She let Collings pull her down the hall and into the kitchen. Amazingly, Liz was in there and she was already cooking with what meager rations there were to be had.

"Liz?"

"At least now I have some company." Liz said upon noticing Cuddy.

"Why don't you help your sister?" Collings said like he was talking to a small child. Sister? This was weird. Trying not to ruffle any feathers, Cuddy just nodded and waited until Collings left.

"What's on the menu?" Cuddy asked, trying to be optimistic.

"A big can of whoop ass. What the _hell _have you gotten us into? Marx was already by telling us to get me pregnant as soon as possible. Propagate the species and all that shit. I've got news for you Lisa, I don't want to have kids, never did, and in this world? You better believe I would tie my tubes my damn self if I knew how." Liz snapped, advancing on her. Cuddy swallowed hard and took a step back. It was only a matter of time before the officers were on her and House to get pregnant. For one thing, she was not going to get pregnant short of a miracle, and secondly it wasn't like they could just _say _they were trying, there were cameras in their rooms for fuck's sake.

"Liz, I'm sorry...so sorry." Was all she could say and then closed her eyes and winced, expecting to be punched. She supposed that she deserved it. As bad as she wanted to have sex with House she wanted it to happen naturally too. Now they were on a ticking clock and if they didn't fuck soon someone would notice something was up. She could continue to refuse House until he was forced upon her, or worse, she was moved in with the other "available" girls. Besides these men held completely power, what if they decided she was useless because she was infertile, they could just shoot her. One less mouth to feed.

The blow from Liz never came, and so she opened her eyes to see the woman tending to a pot of what looked like spaghetti sauce. It was a large pot, enough to feed a large amount of people. The only thing Cuddy could think to do at that point was get out another large pot to cook the noodles that were sitting out. the food wasn't fancy but at least it would be hot and semi-fresh unlike the stuff they had been eating back at the mall. Without a word she got to work next to Liz. She could only imagine what was to come.


	5. Update

The following is a complete list of stories that have been abandoned, renamed, or will be rebooted and posted under my new name. I am changing pen names, I will not say what name I am using here because I do not want to be followed. However, if you send me a PM or you already know me by E-mail or IM and have not yet been informed of this change, contact me and you will be given the information on where to find my new account, what the stories have been renamed to and all that stuff.

If I happen to have abandoned a story that you absolutely love I am really sorry but it's most likely I have run out of ideas for that story and pretty much wrote myself into a corner.

That being said, if a story is NOT abandoned then you will have to give me some time to get around to it. I have been spending a lot of time Roleplaying and then most of my other free time making fan videos for various fandoms so just be patient, but I promise if the story is not abandoned it will be completed!

House of Taboo: Yeah this will get a sequel, it will be renamed and posted under my new account but it will get a sequel!

Let Them Talk: I am still working on this one, I can assure you of all that I just want to get more than one chapter done at a time to post so I don't keep you all waiting.

Syndrome: Has been abandoned, I had a good idea when I started it, have no idea where I want to take it now. Sorry.

A Handmaid's House: WILL BE COMPLETED! Just give me some time! I will do it! As I think it's one of my best works yet, I do want to finish it! Trust me!

Flare: As this is a completed story it's just going to be renamed but it will be posted on my new account.

Rescued From The Fall: As I am abandoning Blood On The Bracelet just see what I have to say for that one. It is mentioned on this list!

Cat's Cradle: Yeah this one has gone out the window as well. Consider it abandoned!

La Petite Mort: I actually love this story and as I consider it complete (even though it is not marked as such) it will be renamed and posted on my new account.

Blood On The Bracelet: It's far too recognizable as something I wrote even if I do rename it. However this current account will be left up for 2 weeks, so if you want to copy it, paste it, and save it to your own computer I am giving you permission. You can repost but PLEASE credit me.

Stand In The Rain: Totally abandoned and well if for some reason you were STILL hoping for more...sorry.

Risky Business: Abandoned. Although I am writing a very kinky PWP House/Cuddy/Wilson story which is on a more adult oriented site as of now, so if you would like to be linked or directed to that story let me know as it is comparable to Risky Business.

World's Apart: Will be rebooted completely so there is WAY less focus on Cameron and Thirteen and WAY MORE on Huddy. Since I was rebooting it anyway it is going to get get a new name but will be found under my new account.

Destroyed and Condemned: Abandoned, don't really know what I was thinking with this one LoL!

Intoxicated: Pressured into writing this one by the ex (Rachel) I don't even want to ever reread it again let alone continue it, so it's abandoned!

Happy Birthday Thirteen: Once again, fuck you Rachel for goading me into writing this Cadley shit! Abandoned!

Strange Bedfellows: Look at what I said for Happy Birthday Thirteen. Abandoned!

Price: As this is a one shot and got no reviews anyway I am taking it down and pretending I never wrote it.

Our Solemn Hour: This one is most likely going to get a severe reboot, yet I cannot promise that. However, without Rachel breathing down my back to demand every detail go her way this time, chances are it will get a reboot. This version is being removed however. If you want to keep it fine, if you want to repost it do so but credit me!

Call Girl Faux Pa: This is a one shot, complete, and I really REALLY like it so it will be renamed and put up under my new account.

Cafe Ala House: See what I said for Happy Birthday Thirteen and Strange Bedfellows. Abandoned.

Immortality: Started back when I thought Thuddy was a good pairing, I do not think so any longer. Abandoned.

October: Obviously abandoned and for good reason.

All of my SVU stories haven't been touched in YEARS so I won't even bother to explain the fact that ALL of them are being removed and abandoned! Sorry...we had a good run. That's all I can really say. Although I might whip me up a nice House/SVU crossover in the future!

No one actually cares about my Boston Public stories so I am not going to post them anywhere ever again but I will keep them for my own pleasure.

Also: For Our Solemn Hour and Blood On The Bracelet IF you do repost in any form credit WAXANGELWINGS and NOT my new account name if you receive it. Like I said I don't want to be followed but as those stories will not be posted on my new account or be renamed I don't see the point in you crediting my new name anyway.

Thank you for your patience, sorry for this abrupt change of pace but I needed to do it! WaxAngelWings has been mine for about 6 years and I just want to move on. Thank you for sticking with me all this time and I hope you can move to my new name and look forward to all the plans I have for future fan fiction!

~Monic


End file.
